


Star Eater

by fat_fish_in_space, LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Kylo, Light Luke, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The white warlock must survive a dark force far stronger than he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meditation was key to the Force, Yoda would say. He explained to Luke that through meditation you can unlock your true potential with the Light. It was one of the only things he actually enjoyed doing, even though he had not mastered it yet. It calmed his racing heart, his troubled mind. It always made him look at everything in a different perspective which brought clarity to him.

That was what he decided to do now. He exited Yoda’s small hut to sit upon the bank of the swampy reeds. The humidity caused his skin to sweat, the fabric of his tank top sticking to him. Not that he minded all that much. It was nice, considering he grew up in a desert, so he was used to heat. He enjoyed the trees the most on Dagobah. Well, he found out that he just enjoyed trees in general. There had been a couple of planets he had landed on with the Rebels that were forest covered. Those had always been his favorite. Once seated, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. It took a little bit of time; his head running a million miles a minute. But he was soon finally able to do it; focus. His senses were heightened yet dulled all at the same time. Yoda told him that as you got better at meditating, that strange sensation would become more and more intense. This would help him with other aspects of the Force. Something else that Yoda told him surprised Luke. He was apparently apt with healing. It had taken no time at all when Yoda started teaching him about herbs. The small green man had lived long before bacta had been discovered. Back then, herbs had been the only way healing could be achieved.

For some time, as Luke sat there, his mind was blank upon the universe. It felt good, right. Until it came crashing to a halt.

Luke had no idea what was happening. One second he was meditating outside of Yoda's hut; the next he was being manhandled by two burly men completely dressed in black. They had large masks on, with hoods covering their heads. They grabbed either of his arms and quickly had him detained, unable to reach for his lightsaber. With his mind full of knots and rushing waves, he had no way to use the Force either. He yelled for Yoda to come outside, kicking his legs out and wriggling in their grasp, but it was too late. His attackers had turned to a swirling black hole of some sort. How had Luke not heard that? The thing had been nearly right behind him. It spun, a dark blue dot in the middle. What disturbed him the most was there was no movement around the hole, nor was it making any noise. It just sat there, like it was cutting space and time itself. The men were nearly as silent as they dragged him through the hole. Now that was a new experience in and of itself. There was no noise within the hole as well. Sound did not exist in whatever strange part of space this was. All Luke could do was allow them to pull him along.

Finally, they came out of the hole. Luke had to blink at how dark it was on the other side. It was a large hallway, all made of stone like it was dug out of a mountain. There were only lights that ran along the foot of the hallways, giving a dim, blueish white glow. The two black clad people tugged him to a huge door, which they pushed open with no effort. Luke's jaw nearly dropped. The room they were in was giant. There were dark banners of blood red that hung along the carpeted path ways; a similar red color as the banners. He looked behind the flags and saw that the walls were the same as the hallway; dark, jagged rock. However, in this room there were strange paintings covering the walls. They looked archaic, crudely drawn. They were red which made Luke's stomach drop. It had to be blood, nothing else in the universe had such color. When the two beside him still holding tightly onto his arms stopped, Luke nearly collapsed forwards if it weren't for their grips. He looked up and saw that in front of him were steps leading up to some kind of throne. His eyes widened at the sight. What was he doing here? And where was here? There was a man standing at the top of the steps in a long black cloak made from pitch black fur. With baited breath on Luke’s end, he watched as the hood was pulled back; revealing a scarred face, the affected skin running diagonally completely across the man’s face. Yet, somehow he could tell it used to be handsome; was still handsome even with the slight imperfection. He had black, curly hair that framed a long face. What made Luke's stomach curl were the yellow haunted eyes that stared down at him. They were rimmed with red, puffy skin. Slowly, as if he were gliding, the man came down the steps to stop in front of Luke. A large pale hand reached out and took Luke's chin. He tilted the blonde's face up; pushing it back and forth, inspecting what he saw. A part of Luke wanted to bite back, to yell; but he had to stay calm like how Yoda taught him. He needed to assess the situation. Finally the man, whoever he was, spoke. His voice was startlingly deep; like the dark chocolate Leia had given him back on Hoth to warm him up.

"It really is you."

"I...I don't understand." Luke responded almost immediately, feeling incredibly small. Not only were both the people holding him back rather large, but the powerful man in front looked to be about 6'8. There was a growling noise and response in an alien tongue on either side of him. He could not pinpoint the language the men were talking in, yet the one in front of him could. He answered them back calmly. It seemed like the room was altered, everything moving at a time that nearly made Luke vomit. The energy was... it was dark, like it was trying to eat his very being. Everything on his body ached and itched; yet still he could do nothing because of the two beside him.

"There is no need for you to understand. Not yet at least. However, I should give you my name. It is only proper." Luke realized how warm the man in front of him actually was when he grabbed Luke's hand. It felt like he would burn his skin, yet the dark haired male only pulled his hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss upon Luke's knuckles. "I am Kylo Ren." It was a short sentence supposed to explaining who he was. The two men (or were they some kind of creatures?), behind him started to chatter once again in their foreign tongue, yet Kylo simply rebutted back. Once done with them, he turned back to Luke and lowered the boy's hand, yet did not let go. The expectant look in those eerie eyes caused Luke to jump and a flush to explode across his skin. Kylo obviously found the reaction humorous since his mouth cracked into a small smile. Behind his full lips Luke could see a set of razor sharp teeth; pointed like the fiercest predator.

"My name is Luke Skywalker!" He practically shouted. His words bounced off the walls around him. The reverberation caused him to shrink into himself, further embarrassed by his explosive response. _Calm, yeah right._ Luke snorted in his mind. When had he ever been calm? Sure he was getting better at meditating, but was nowhere near where Yoda had wanted him to be. And then there was the fact this man, Kylo, seemed to be extremely powerful; that dark energy swirling around him strong and terrifying. Was this what was making Luke nauseous? He watched Kylo flick his hand towards the back wall. Suddenly, the two figures beside him disappeared in a vision of black smoke. He glanced back and forth with widened blue eyes; terrified from what had just occurred. That is, until Kylo took another step forwards. Luke wanted to retreat, but he just kept chanting in his head to stay calm, do what Yoda had taught him to do.

That same overheated hand came and rested against his grimy green tank top. The heat pulsated through his body. Luke had grown up in a desert, accustomed to such a feeling. Yet this made him feel dizzy. It had to be what was making him feel sick. Kylo leant forwards, his head leaning down. He was not looking at Luke's face, his eyes directed at Luke's chest.

"The light within you." He started. Kylo retracted his hand and pointed three long fingers towards Luke's chest right where his hand had just been. He pulled them down towards the floor and stopped at the bottom of Luke's sternum. "It is so bright within you. How long has it been since I have seen such a thing?" Kylo had to have been rambling now. "It is strong, nearly as strong as I used to be." The fingers touched his chest once again. Kylo then turned his hand, making the palm face towards the floor with his fingers spread open. "Can you see it within you?" Luke blinked in confusion before looking down, shocked at what was there. A bright light was exuding from his upper chest. It was the only thing that seemed truly light within the large throne room. "It is warm. This light." Kylo paused for a few moments before his hand went to rest upon Luke's chest once again. It pushed up the middle until it passed his collar bone and wrapped around Luke's neck, his tan creamy skin contrasting against the ghastly color of Kylo's. "I have yearned for it. And now it is mine.”

Luke’s skin was flushing a deep red. Who was this? How did he know such things? And why was his body glowing? It was not stopping, even as Kylo pulled his hand away. Luke frantically patted at his chest, trying to put out the glowing white light; but that only seemed to make it grow. At that point, he was getting nervous and desperate. He looked up at Kylo with pleading eyes, ready to get the tall man to make it stop, but the door to the room opened. Both he and Kylo turned to see who entered the room.

It was a red head. He was dressed in what seemed to be the remnants of a military uniform, or at least from what Luke could tell. There were large pieces of fabric covering the slightly torn uniform. It seemed to make some sort of cloak. Slung around his waist were multiple small blasters. On his back was a large type of blaster that Luke had never seen. It had a long muzzle with some sort of scope at the end of that. He continued with a proud and angry gait until his furious green eyes slid from Kylo to Luke. His steps faltered slightly; catching sight of the glow that quickly vanished. Luke let out a breath of relief, seeing that the light was gone. Kylo frowned, the first time a negative expression appearing on his face since Luke brought to this strange place.

“General Hux.” He said in that deep voice. The General stopped in front of Kylo with a curt bow. His eyes stared at Luke for a few moments before going back to Kylo’s. Luke noticed they seemed to be about the same height, Hux being a tiny bit shorter.

“The Hutts in the norther sector of Tatooine are now under our control. Their resources will be sent to us before being distributed back out amongst the citizens.” Luke’s eyes widened. Tatooine? His head whipped around to Kylo and found the black haired male staring at him. There were no words exchanged before he turned back to the General.

“That is good. We need to keep them under control. Send them an official letter. If they are to continue with the slave trade I need to see each and every single child, man, and woman that go through them. If there is a Force sensitive individual, bring them here.”

Luke’s stomach flipped. Kylo had to be Force sensitive. But he did not seem like a Jedi. Yet…yet he had no one else here. And there was no indication to tell him how long he would be forced to stay here, wherever here was. Perhaps Kylo was his best bet to be trained. He watched as Hux gave him another bow, looked at Luke one last time, and then left the room with that same furious walk. The doors fell shut behind him and he was left with the strange man once again. They still stood rather close to each other. It caused Luke to sweat. The heat upon Kylo’s body was incredible; but that could not stop Luke. However, before he could say anything, Kylo cut him off.

“You are Force sensitive, I can feel it. I have a proposition for you.” Luke looked up out of the corner of his eye. Kylo was doing that strange thing, tilting his head to the side while looking straight through Luke; right into his heart. “You must know, you must feel it; those highly sensitive with the Force are dying out. I wish to restore the Force to its former glory. As someone who has the power to find individuals, I truly believe I can do this. Then they must be trained. I however, cannot do this at all times. The Knights of Ren, my followers talented in the Force, must be the most powerful individuals in the galaxy. I know how powerful you are, how powerful you can become. I wish for you to train my Knights when I am not available to do so.” Luke was stunned speechless. What? Where had all of this come from?

“I…I am sorry if I am not catching onto all of this right away. I may need this to be explained further.” Luke chuckled nervously. Kylo had stopped pacing, something that Luke noticed him doing just now, not a foot away from the boy. That warm hand reached up once again and cupped the side of Luke’s cheek. It was so hot, searing at his flesh. His thumb brushed the skin right underneath Luke’s wide blue eye.

“It is rude of me to have told you all of this without giving you a more thorough explanation and I apologize. Please come with me to a place more comfortable where we can speak.” Kylo guided Luke out of the room and back into the hallways. It winded and winded, further into what Luke could only suspect was an actual mountain. Finally they stopped in front of a large entrance. The blast doors opened and they walked in. Luke nearly stopped at what was inside. It was a bedroom. A large mattress sat to his left, a thin canopy of silk covering the entirety of the mattress. Further past that, a sitting area protruded with window wrapping around the nook. Kylo walked over and sat upon one of the chairs. Luke followed suit and awkwardly held himself up. He felt dirty, the grime of Dagobah’s swamps still stuck to his body. Even though Kylo did not seem to mind, Luke did not want to get anything dirty. He could only assume this was Kylo’s bedroom after all. “We can start off with my status as the Emperor.”

…

…

…

“Emperor?!” Luke shouted. Immediately he slapped his hands over his mouth. But Kylo simply chuckled and leant his head into his hand. Those stark eyes stared at Luke the entire time.

“I am the Emperor.”

“But what about…I thought that…”

“Palpatine has long been dead.” Kylo cut him off. There was still a smile upon his face but it did not exactly reach his eyes. “It was not released to the pubic because there would have been galaxy wide chaos. I took over his positon as to not upset the balance.” There was silence after that. Luke felt strange. It felt like there was a chapter missing, it was missing and it had been torn and burnt along the way. But he needed to be compliant at least for the time being. He could find things out along the way if he worked with Kylo and the General.

“Next question,” Luke said, glancing out the transperisteel to the bleak and rocky landscape that lay beyond. They skies yawned and bulged; begging to release the water they held within. But perhaps it was not water. He heard that planets rained acid upon its lands. “Where are we exactly?”

Kylo was quick to answer this at least. “We are on Zelos II. It is in the Mid Rim.” Luke looked back at him puzzled. “Why am I not in the center at Courscant? I do not wish to mingle with that filth.” Kylo spat out. The temperature in the room heated up to the point where Luke had to pant for a few moments. Kylo noticed and brought it back down. “Plus, this planet is rich with Ore and Force energy. I wished for my base to be here, and so it was so.” Luke could tell when someone wanted to drop a subject so he closed his mouth with a pop. The stare Kylo held upon Luke’s mouth caused the blond to turn with a blush, his teeth unconsciously biting the bottom lip. That typical racing in his mind came back as he thought of another question.

“You said Knights of Ren. I assume you are their leader. But what exactly are they?” This perked the Emperor up.

“Before I became the ruler of the galaxy, I was the leader of them. For as long as I can remember I have been in that position. They are an elite squad of Force sensitive individuals.” Little to Luke’s knowledge, Kylo left out that they slaughtered Jedi in the past; and a few other important events. “I want to expand them so they become a highly trained fighting force underneath my control. As I said, I rarely have time to look over them directly; plus most of them are young. They need far more time to be helped along the way, needing their hand held longer than most. I see the light within you; a guiding and warm light. I believe that you would be appropriate for the job.” Luke groaned and rubbed his temples as Kylo finished speaking. His head was in pain after all that had happened. A new Emperor, Knights, Zelos II, training children? It was just all too much. Kylo noticed the frustration on Luke’s face. So he stood and motioned for Luke to do so as well. “You need your rest. Traveling the way you did today is exhausting on everyone. Please, use my refresher than rest. We can speak further on it tomorrow.” Kylo explained as he opened the door to the other room. Luke followed slowly after and passed Kylo into the refresher. “I will be just in that room,” The Emperor said as he pointed over his shoulder towards the exact opposite door within the bedroom. “If you need me. It is my office. Please take your time.” With that, Kylo shut the door; leaving Luke with the only company of a self-destructing mind. But it was nice that he had the chance to bathe. However, when he turned around, a frown immediately grew on his face.

None of it was modern. He had no idea how to use any of it.

But that would not deter him. He walked over to the large basin looking thing. It had four claw feet protruding from the bottom, holding it up off the floor. On one end, a spigot of some kind protruding off the ledge; a small golden plug leading off of that. There were knobs on either side of that. “Well, I have to get undressed first.” Luke muttered to himself. He pulled off the muddy tank top and started on his boots. Once those were off, he slipped the dirty cargo pants off; leaving himself in the nude. There was a rack over to the side on the wall that held fluffy black pieces of cloth. Perhaps those were towels? Luke had never seen any so soft in his life. So he grabbed one before heading back to the basin. That was where the challenge truly started.

His hand reached out and poked the spigot. When nothing happened, he frowned. The next thing he tried was the small gold plug that sat on top. Once again, nothing happened. He tried multiple other things before groaning. There was dried mud caked on his face and hair. He actually really did want it off.

Luke’s eyes slid back to the door. Kylo had said that he was going to be just in the side room. He walked over and cracked the door open, just enough so he could talk out into the room. He noticed the door that Kylo had walked into was cracked slightly.

“Kylo, I ugh…I need some help.” He knew that the black haired male had heard him because there was a shuffling, then footsteps. Luke quickly shut his own door and waited for the man to come over. He walked back over to the tub, expecting Kylo to stop at the door and tell him the directions; but was stunned when the Emperor waltzed in without a second thought. Luke yelped loudly in surprise and turned away from the sharp yellow eyes. “What are you doing?” He shouted. His skin was quickly turning bright red. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that Kylo was staring at him; looking him up and down as though he were a piece of meat. It caused Luke to heat up. No one had ever looked at him like that.

“No my Light, you do not need to hide from your Emperor.” Kylo started towards him, causing Luke to shuffle slightly away. However, the Emperor did not touch him. He was close, standing beside him over the basin; but did nothing. That same heat swallowed Luke’s body which caused sweat to drop from his skin. Then something strange happened. His head twisted up without his consent. He stared into those evocative yellow eyes, his own widening, a blush on his face. “There is no need to shy away from me.” Kylo spoke in a low voice. “Open. We must be open. That is where power comes from.” Chest to chest, just a hairs breadth away, Kylo started to raise his hand. It hovered over Luke’s bare chest, the blond unable to look away from the Emperor’s eyes. Slowly, Kylo brought his hand further up until it was hovering over Luke’s neck; simulating grabbing it. All the while, he did not touch Luke once.

With a flip of his cape, he walked out of the room. As the door shut, Luke could hear Kylo speak to him over his shoulder, “Just call to me if you need me.” Then, Luke was alone. He heard water start out of the basin’s spigot, the heat causing warm steam to float into the air. Even as Luke slipped into the water and started to bath, he could feel a light pressure on his neck. It was barely perceptible. If Kylo had not touched his skin prior, he would not be able to tell that the sensation he was feeling was Kylo’s hands surrounding his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image/Inspiration in bottom notes. There are quite a bit.

Kylo was… troubled. That was just the first of his thoughts as well. His mind was wondering as he was doing his work in his office, the quiet sound of Luke bathing two rooms over barely there. He was glad that he had such sensitive hearing. For Luke to obey him so easily and bathe when told to; Kylo was pleased. The blond needed it. It seemed as though he grabbed Luke when he was on the infamous Dagobah. He had smelt of sweat and mud. To take a bath to clean his skin, and to relax his muscles, was the best thing for him right now. The first time you travel via wormhole was tiring for anyone. It took his Knights quite some time before it became easy for them.

But that was not what Kylo was really thinking about. His mind was on Luke’s body. Of course, Luke was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; that had not changed from anytime he had spent with the blond. No, it was his body size and weight. As Luke got older, he had put on more fat and muscle. It was just a part of the aging process. Kylo had never seen Luke or any images of him when he had been on Dagobah. He nearly looked ill for how thin he was. It was concerning to Kylo; so much so that he started to devise a plan. Through the Force, he called the Knights to him. Before even a minute passed, all of them were kneeling before his desk and waiting for commands. Khatsai, the tall brunette and the longest serving member of the Knights, was at the front. Cixea was just a foot behind him, her pale grey skin even paler from the light pouring in from the window behind Kylo. He turned towards that window in his chair, his head resting in his hand. “Master?” Khatsai asked. When he turned back around, the bulky man was looking up; his face covered in confusion. 

“What do you eat Khatsai?” The confusion deepened on his face. It was a strange question, but he needed to know so an answer he would receive. Since he started consuming stars and had become Emperor, he did not need to eat food any longer. His diet just consisted of the matter within the stars. Kylo had no idea what to prepare for Luke.

“Well, I mainly eat meat. The planet I lived on was wealthy so we got some of the best products.” He said. Kylo hummed and nodded. He knew about Khatsai’s home planet, but did not know that meat was the main part of the man’s diet. Luke had never eaten a lot of meat, really for his entire life. He grew up poor on Tatooine, where Kylo’s grandfather and Luke’s father was raised. Neither, from what Kylo had read, had much when they were young. The only thing Kylo was certain about was blue milk; that and one other thing he did not need to ask his Knights about. But they were here so he could at least ask some of them.

“Zhudhain? Lazois?” He asked the biggest of his Knights and the smallest. They glanced at each other, both never leaving the other's side, so it would be obvious they would look to each other for guidance.

“Raw meat.” Zhudhain growled out for himself. He looked over to Lazois again, the small one making hissing noises in his native tongue. Zhudhain listened for a moment then turned back to his Master. “Blood.” This was going horribly wrong. None of this, aside from the meat that Khatsai takes in, was consumable by humans. A part of Kylo did not even want to ask the others, thinking that they would give him answers like Zhudhain and Lazois had. Alas, if Kylo was one thing in the recent years, he was consistent. He first turned to the siblings Raxuan and Rarea, a boy and girl respectively. They had been quiet the entire time; lost in their own worlds like they always were. That, and they were trying to decipher why he was asking that question. It had been Khatsai and Cixea, who was a little behind the man, who had went to retrieve Luke. The rest of them had no idea the younger version of the Jedi was in this timeline. “What the planet gives to us.” They spoke in unison, their voices tinkling like bells. It was odd when Kylo first met them; finding out they only communicated through connections of the mind or song. But he was able to quickly establish a connection with both of them so that wasn't a problem.

But they had been cryptic.

Just like usual.

Rolling his eyes, he finally looked over to the grey skinned woman. He was not expecting a response, but gave her the opportunity either way. Predictably, she was quiet; her thoughts consuming her. “We had to hunt for our food.” That was all she said before clamming up again.

It really had been a fruitless endeavor. So he sent them away. He could serve meat to Luke. It would put fat on his bones faster than anything else aside from getting him to eat bread.

Kylo then had an interesting thought. He flipped over the comm that he had placed on his desk. Typing in the name, it took a couple of rings for the person to pick up.

“Yes?” Came Hux’s disinterested voice over the speaker.

“Come to my office.” Was Kylo’s only reply before hanging up. He still hated the General. The man was cold as ice towards everyone and everything since The First Order fell. He had collapsed in on himself; especially after Kylo had sent him out into combat. The red head ended up scarring his face just like Kylo had, Hux’s closer to his eye though. Even though the General was distant, he was the only other human that Kylo would speak to.

Hux walked through the doors a couple of minutes later, not able to get around as fast as the Knights. His worn uniform looked ashy in the light of his office. The gun slung around his back had been fired recently.

“At the range?” Kylo questioned as he signed another paper. While he had been waiting he decided to do some work. With Hux standing before him, he finished the paper he had been on before placing the pen down. Kylo knew he could use more technology, but using your hand was far more productive and balancing.

“I needed some practice.” So he had been at the firing range. It would explain the ash as well as the gun.

Getting right to business, Kylo rested his chin on his folded fingers. “What is it that you eat Hux?” The reaction was similar to the Knights, just less emotive. His red eyebrows rose some; but that was it.

“Excuse me?”

“What do you eat? What have you eaten today?” He asked again. It really was not that hard of a question. Kylo had expected the genius General to be able to answer quite easily. Hux paused for a moment, actually considering the question. He shifted from foot to foot, his hand gripping the strap of his blaster. Then his face cooled over again. Kylo knew what was happening.

“Look it up. I know you have the resources. Anyways, you were once human yourself. Or have you forgotten that?” With that, he exited the office. Kylo just sighed and leant back in his chair. That had been a complete waste of time.

 

~’~

Luke hummed as he came out of the bathroom, bathed and dressed in new clothing. Kylo had given him a pale blue short-sleeve shirt with thin white pants. He walked over to that same area where Kylo and him spoke and sat down. The light on the planet was weird, that was the first thing Luke noticed. He was not very fond of the fact that it was all so grey, as he looked out the window.

He did not have to look at it for long. Kylo walked out of the other door he had gone into earlier; his face brightening up when he saw Luke sitting, waiting for him. “Come my Light. I have something for you.” Kylo said, suddenly in front of the blond and pulling him up easily. Luke blinked, taken control of by the Emperor. But wasn’t that how it was supposed to be? The Emperor had rule over everyone. So he simply went along as he was guided out of the bedroom and down different hallways. It was only when Luke really heard the sound of Kylo’s heavy boots on the floor did he realize he himself was barefoot. He wanted to tell the Emperor, feeling under-dressed in the man’s presence; but then again, Kylo had seen him in nothing. Luke probably couldn’t be under-dressed around Kylo. They continued on for a little longer before passing through a door that lead to a table with more food than Luke had ever seen in his entire life. Kylo tugged him along, leading him to a chair near one end of the table. He pushed Luke down before sitting down beside the blond, handing him a plate.

“Please, eat.” That smile never left Kylo’s face. It was intriguing to say the least. He looked at Luke with a mixture of tender love and burning obsession. Luke turned to the table. He was stunned and had no idea where to start. It obviously showed on his face since Kylo reached out and gathered some meats, cheeses, and breads; piling them on Luke’s plate. It was quite a bit of food for someone as small as Luke. More than anything, it looked like enough food for someone Kylo’s size. “Please.” Once again, Kylo placed the plate down in front of Luke. The blond stared down at it, glancing between it and Kylo. The food looked delicious, Luke could easily say that. There was a glow about it, like it was lit from within.

Luke realized that Kylo would not stop looking at him until he ate something. So with the tiniest bit of reluctance, he picked up his utensils and started to dig in. The first bite was an explosion of taste. Kylo continued to speak to him the entire time he ate. He spun these strange stories of a father and son, fighting on two different sides; both longing to be by each other’s side but would never be able to. It made Luke feel strange, warm inside. At one point, while Luke was biting down into a doughy pocket of meat, the story got to him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek which Kylo promptly wiped away with a finger. “What is wrong my Light?”

“It’s sad.” He whispered, putting down the half eaten dumpling thing. Kylo’s hand was cold against his face, but he didn’t mind. The black haired male was being gentle, continuing to wipe away any tears that rolled down Luke’s cheek.

“Why is it sad?” Kylo questioned in a soothing voice. The man had a strange energy about him, Luke wondered if it was the Force that Kylo seemed to be talented with.

“Their love was so strong, yet the father could not tell his son until the very end. And the son, he never gave up on his father. He always saw the good in him.” More tears dripped from Luke’s eyes. Kylo hushed him, cupping Luke’s cheek in his hand.

“It’s a tale from long ago. I do not want to spoil the rest of your meal. I will tell you the rest later; and it has a happy ending.” Kylo was lying straight through his teeth, but Luke did not need to know that. The blond’s smile was enough for Kylo to justify his actions. So Luke turned and started to eat again, never seeing the glowing jar, pulsating with light at the end of the table.

It took quite some time, but Luke finally ate enough for Kylo to stop handing him things. He sat back against his chair, suddenly feeling a stitch in his side. Luke whimpered at the tight sensation in his stomach. It hurt, the gas that was building up. He had never felt anything like this before; it nearly making him fall out of his chair. But he did not want to be rude to Kylo. He had sat with him the entire time, simply watching as Luke ate, constantly recommending different things. "I am feeling...a little sick right now." It was the most appropriate thing he could think of saying. Kylo did not look upset either. There was a soft smile that grew on his face as he stood from his own chair. Gliding over to Luke, something the blond found rather strange considering the Emperor's size, Kylo guided Luke out of the room. They walked and walked until they made it back to Kylo's room from before.

"Please, lie down." Kylo said, pushing Luke lightly over to the bed. He was uncomfortable to be lying on Kylo's bed, but his stomach was only growing in pain. So Luke half waddled over to the plush mattress. There was nothing like it, as he laid upon his back. No bed in his entire life had ever been so soft. Involuntarily, he let out a quiet moan that the Emperor absolutely caught. The black haired male smiled and sat beside Luke. His large cold hand reached out and settled onto Luke’s aching stomach. At first, Luke was startled, unsure of what the Emperor was doing. But when he felt a soothing energy fill his body, he let Kylo do as he pleased. It pulsated with warmth, surprising considering how cold the rest of the man was. Luke sighed when Kylo started to gently massage the area with his big hands. It was so soothing, causing Luke's eyes to slip shut as he allowed Kylo to do what he wanted. And the Emperor's thoughts ran wild. His Light was so peaceful, so precious. Finally here with him; it was perfect. The airy scent of Luke, smelling of the ocean and morning due, wafted up to Kylo's nose.

It was a drug that washed over his body. He barely even realized that his hand had worked lower, nearing Luke's crotch area. It broke the blond out of his trance and he tried to squirm away, but Kylo was faster. He did not even have to move his hand to keep Luke pinned to where he was. "Do not be afraid my Light. You are mine. I take care of what is mine." So Kylo ran his hands further down and started to pull off the thin pants he had provided Luke with after the bath. They slipped past his still lean hips, exposing Luke's curved cock. It was, unsurprisingly, smaller than Kylo's by quite some bit; considering Kylo was a foot taller than the quivering blond. Luke's skin nearly turned blood red when Kylo's mouth lowered right onto his cock. He gasped for air and his back arched off the plush bed. Kylo worked his cock up and down, the obscene noise of sucking wafting through the room. It was perfect. His beautiful Light was perfect, something he would tear apart the galaxy for. That was why he ripped through space and time to bring this version of Luke to him. He bottomed out, taking Luke completely into his mouth. What surprised him though were Luke's still hands. He was gripping them in front of his chest, unsure of where to put them. It caused Kylo to snort and reach up. With a twist, he was able to grab Luke's hands and pull them down to his sides. Luke's palms were sweating from the heat building in his body. It was just too much. He had kissed Biggs back on Tatooine, but it had never progressed from there.

This was an entire new world. He pushed up slightly and looked down, Kylo's eyes catching his. They were so intense, the sharp yellow staring into him. It did not take much longer before Luke came into Kylo's mouth. The Emperor, to Luke's shock, swallowed his come down. He pulled away and knelt before Luke. "Delicious." He said, licking some of the extra come off his fingers. "I think I found something else than the stars that I want to feast upon from now on."

 

~’~

It had been about a week of getting fed by Kylo. Every meal had that same glow to the food; sometimes even taking on a golden tint to it. Luke, however, did not feel like questioning it. Not only was it always delicious, if not a little tangy; Kylo was happily feeding him. He knew that the Emperor did not have to do it, that he was just being abnormally kind to him. But it was enough for Luke to see his own face soften, looking like he did right before he left Tatooine with Han and Obi-Wan. In all honesty, he looked like he was 18 again, baby faced and naïve. But he did not look at his face often. One day, Kylo came to him with an outfit made of pure white cloth and metal. He said it was for the position he talked to Luke about, to take a hold of training the future Knights, then work directly with the current ones. The ensemble looked nearly like what Obi-Wan had been wearing; however, tighter from the waist down in the form of pants. There were spots of metal armor as well; glistening with how polished it was, the white metal staring back up at him. It all came with a white helmet Kylo handed him. It covered his entire face. There were no hard angles like the ones the people who grabbed him had. His was more curved with a rather plain face, beset with gold on the sides. There was a strip of light blue energy running along the top like a Mohawk.

“Wear this at all time when it is not just you and me. Keep your identity secret.” And that is what Luke did. While he was walking around the large base, he kept the helmet on. He never took it off unless he was within the confines of Kylo’s bedroom where he slept as well, the warmth of Kylo’s body against his every night; something that he did not actually mind.

Luke had walked into an area of the base he had never been in before. It was near the back, rather deep into the mountain. The energy in this area was dark; something he had never experienced before. It only solidified his theory that Kylo was talented in the ways of the Force. It was definitely Force energy that he was feeling. But it was making him sick. When he started past a door near the end of the corridor, he bent over double, one of his hands keeping him up against the wall. Sweat dripped down his face, enough so that he had to turn and rest his back against the wall. His vision started to tunnel, the sensation of the energy changing. It still felt heavy, but more draining than anything else. Luke could not even turn his head as the sound of heavy boots walking towards him drifted into his ear. Only when the person stopped in front of him did Luke strain and lift his head up. It was that General. What was his name? Hux? Luke wondered if that was his real name or his last name.

“Who are you?” Hux asked. He heard the sound of the heavy breathing, just like the Knights'; and Kylo's from so many years ago. He wondered if this was a new Knight. “What’s wrong with you?” Hux questioned him. The sound of labored breathing echoed in the hallway. It hit Hux that this person was having trouble breathing. He started to reach for the latches on either side of the helmet when the person weakly slapped his hands against Hux’s chest. “Don’t be a brat. I’m trying to help you.” He grumbled and pushed forwards again. It was easy to unlatch either side of the helmet and pull it off. Look away from the person though, that was a different story. Hux was ensnared. His eyes unable to pull away from the man’s, no, boy's face. He looked only to about 18 or 19; still just a young man. Sweat dripped down his soft cheeks while golden eyelashes fluttered open to reveal striking blue eyes. His full lips parted in small pants. Something about him looked stunned, frightened that his mask was gone. Hux had never seen this Knight He would have remembered him.

For his entire life, Hux had been surrounded by hard angles and harder people. Everything was sharp and clean, harsh surroundings that hardened people into steel. This person in front of him couldn’t be more different than what he was brought up in. Everything about them was soft, from their cheeks to the strange glow that surrounded their form like a halo. Hux was hooked.

“I-I have to go.” Luke said, starting to turn to walk away. He had grabbed his helmet from Hux with his hands trying to cover his face. Kylo was going to be upset with him. But before he could get very far, a hand was pressed against the wall beside him. Hux did not know what he was doing, but suddenly he had his lips pressed against Luke’s. He moved in closer from the pull, his hands slipping from the wall to gently cup the blond’s soft neck. Further and further he pressed against Luke; his leg actually slipping in between the blond’s. He had no idea what he was doing, things were just happening.

“Don’t be scared little bunny. I won’t hurt you,” Hux paused, pulling his lips off of Luke’s with a quiet little pop. He rubbed his face, covered with scruff, over Luke’s skin. The blond shivered while pressed between the wall and Hux’s body. Hux started to press kisses against Luke’s neck. “I just want to touch you.” Each word was punctuated by an excruciatingly gentle touch, a gentle kiss. Luke realized what was happening when Hux’s hands slipped under Luke’s long white coat. They gripped his hips, not tightly at all, his thumbs brushing under the shirt Luke was wearing.

That was too much, so much that Luke lashed out. His hands slapped against Hux’s chest. The Force that had surged through his hands sent the man backwards. It gave him enough space that Luke could go running down the hallway. All that ran through his head was get out of there, get back to Kylo’s room. That man had been too soft with him. It had to be a lie; it had to all be a lie. No one had ever treated him with such care.

He had to get away.

Hux on the other hand sat there stunned. He knew exactly who that was; remembering the face from what seemed like a hundred years ago. But at that time, it had been calm as a red lightsaber came screaming down through his body. It was just confusing how it could be possible. After he had been cleaned and fed, the young man looked far more like his older counterpart, if not less bearded. No. It was just too strange. It couldn't be Luke Skywalker who just went running from him. Yet, that could be the only explanation. It was staring at him straight in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Hux in the hallway - https://67.media.tumblr.com/e29ab34c2300d319ac1adfebfd6705f1/tumblr_o9yzprFafQ1v99polo1_500.gif
> 
> Luke's Knights of Ren outfit-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9f/44/00/9f44001370feda17a7544feb427a0308.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/cc/16/42/cc164212ea67d6a66e31bea5200cca02.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Food:
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/4bf355d27a8d20688ff11015cf40bf7f/tumblr_inline_oab9tk4vgg1u1o7qr_500.gif
> 
> https://files.tofugu.com/articles/japan/2013-02-21-spirited-away-food/onigiri-collage.jpg
> 
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/821811072e24de164daa101f39ded656/tumblr_mt1iybN26a1sqyhgqo1_500.png
> 
> Cixea - https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m49vr8FDZO1qd8ysxo1_500.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/f47a002d2d1f9b6f81fd56ea2915d5bc/tumblr_nyqz3pCKo11rj4ls1o4_r1_250.gif
> 
> Lazois - https://66.media.tumblr.com/1101071ef5142454d9e88acfa596b146/tumblr_nw3lmrJneb1t81ilto1_r1_500.gif
> 
> Zhudhain - https://67.media.tumblr.com/f29c6772abb0c052f3c75579ba51ce2f/tumblr_n7sdyujBZR1ro95bto1_500.gif
> 
> Khatsai - https://66.media.tumblr.com/68b340a03b4c9a419ab483091a2b35eb/tumblr_nnlq4sHua01r9pt1so1_r1_500.gif
> 
> Raxuan - https://67.media.tumblr.com/20699a585ea45dcab5c255b37e624682/tumblr_nstgmyyufk1uc326to1_400.gif
> 
> Rarea - https://67.media.tumblr.com/1c0e0e523b9c67679e007ad547f22edc/tumblr_n8s9srHWRC1r0tytoo1_400.gif

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. Emperor Kylo was too good to pass up. Everything will make sense in due time.


End file.
